Just like old Times
by nougatfresser
Summary: It's a random one shot, set after the last episode (8.14) with one surprisingly visitor.


**Here it is..my first FanFic..at least on here. (I also have a German Private Practice FF on the German site.)  
That's quiet the silly and random FanFic that popped into my head this evening. As you might know, or already read above, I am German..sooo I will apologize for my beautiful (not) writing..grammar, punctuation, etc :)** **I hope you will like it anyway.**

* * *

The BAU Team just got back from their latest case and all were standing in the elevator to get to their office. As the doors opened, Garcia was standing in front of them with a big grin on her face.  
"Hello, hello my lovely travelers."  
"Hey Babygirl." Greeted Morgan Garcia and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.  
As everybody was heading to their desks, Garcia noticed JJ who was walking slowly with her head down behind everyone else. The technical analyst sneaked up behind her friend and placed the arm around JJ's shoulder. "What's wrong little Miss Sunshine?" As usual, Penelope made her smile.  
"Nothing, I am just really tired."  
"Let me tell you something. I might not be a profiler but I also can tell if something bigger is going on with you than just being tired. Spill it Jennifer!" JJ looked at her a little shocked. She wasn't expecting something like that from Penelope but she seemed to be serious.  
"Okay, just let me call Will that I am back and then I come to your office."  
"You better do. I am waiting." JJ smiled and dialed her husband's number as Garcia walked to her office.

"Who thought it was Sera who-"  
"Yea right? I am just glad nothing happened to JJ." Blake got cut off by Morgan. The Agents were sitting at their desks drinking coffee.  
"What's up JJ?" Reid asked his friend as she walked to her desk to put her bag on the chair.  
"I cannot reach Will, not at home nor on his mobile phone."  
"Haven't you told me 3 days ago that he and Henry are going to the football game tonight?" Reid asked concerned.  
"Oh, yea, I guess you're right."  
"What would we all do without Reid?", said Morgan.  
"You all would be totally lost." Everybody was turning in the direction where the voice was coming from.  
"Can somebody please pinch me?" JJ was the first who could speak.  
"Oh my God, Emily! What are you doing here?" Morgan ran over to his friend and hugged her tight.  
"I have a few vacation days left and thought I come to visit all of you."  
Now Reid and JJ came closer to hug their friends.  
"That was very risky for you just to show up. We are jused in from a case. Why haven't you called any of us?" Reid asked.  
"Because than it wouldn't be a surprise genius." Emily laughed and punched Spence gentle against his upper arm.  
Blake slowly walked towards Prentiss "Hey, you must be my replacement? I hope they treat you good here. I'm Emily." She gently squeezed Alex's hand.  
" Yes, they sure do. I'm Alex Blake. It's so nice to meet you finally. They are talking a lot about you." Said Blake and pointed to the rest of the team.  
"They better do!" Emily laughed. "Aw, I missed you guys so much!" The dark-haired woman placed her arm around JJ. "We missed you too. It's so good to see you again." The blonde smiled at her friend. "Oh shoot. I totally forgot about Penelope. I was supposed to call Will and then go directly to her office. I'll better go. You are coming too? She probably will freak out to see you again."  
Emily nodded and the two women disappeared into the hallway.

"Was that who I believe it was?" Hotch walked together with Rossi out of his office.  
"If you mean Emily, than yes, it was!"  
"Wow, what's she doing here?"  
"She said that there were some vacation-days left, so she decided to come and visit us.", replied Morgan.  
"Talking about vacation." Hotch turned to Rossi. "You still have about 30."  
"Well but I don't want to take them. My last vacation was a disaster and I was happy to be called back to work." With these words Rossi went to his desk to grab his coat. "I'll see you guys on Monday. It's late and you should all go too. Have a nice weekend."  
"You too. Don't miss work too much though.", teased Morgan his colleague. For that, he only got a funny-dirty look and the elevator doors closed.

"JJ, what the heck took you so long? You cannot tell me that you talked over 20 minutes with your husband on your phone." The blonde started to laugh while watching Penelope walking towards her.  
"I guess it was my fault, sorry." Emily appeared in the door and looked at Gracia.  
"EMILY!" squeezed Penelope loud and ran to Emily to hug her.  
"Oh gosh Pen, now I am deaf..and-I-can't-breath, Pen."  
"Sorry, I am just sooooo happy to see you again! What are you doing here? How long you are staying? Where are you staying?" Emily looked to JJ and both started laughing.  
"Wow, slow down Garcia. I am on a one week vacation and I will stay in a hotel."  
"In a hotel? There is no way you are paying for a hotel. You will stay with me!"  
"Do I have a choice?" Emily whispered and JJ just shook her head. "I guess not. But she is right. Why paying for a hotel when you can stay with one of us?"  
"Well then..I guess I have to check out again."  
"Yes, you sure do!"  
"Alright, do you guys mind taking me to the hotel so I can get my stuff? Only if it's okay with you, JJ, you mentioned something about meeting Penelope in her office before, I don't know if there was something important."  
"No, it wasn't anything important. Let's get out of here." JJ smiled and walked out of the room.  
"Liar." Garcia called after her and now faced Emily. "She's such a liar. Something is bothering her. But we'll find out." Prentiss smiled and followed JJ outside. So did Garcia.

* * *

Later that evening the 3 women arrived at Garcia's apartment and Emily had to tell them about everything what is going on in her live.  
"Well, enough about me. How is everybody? How is Spence?" Garcia looked questioned to Emily.  
"You know? How?"  
"Well, somebody of the team plays online Scrabble with me and keeps me updated."  
Penelope looked to JJ who was just about to open a bag of Cheetos.  
"You two are still playing this?"  
The women started laughing.  
"Now seriously, how is he? I didn't want to ask him before."  
"Spence is doing better. After he got back to work thinks got better. First he left right after we got home from a case. Today was the first time he stayed. I guess that's good. And he starts to opens up more. He doesn't only talk about the case anymore. Before you couldn't talk with him about private stuff."  
"That's good. I think I will visit him tomorrow." Emily was looking to Garcia, then to JJ.  
"So, what was the thing before?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Don't play silly JJ." Garcia turned to her friend. "Derek told me that Sera pointed a gun at you?"  
"Yes." JJ wasn't able to look neither Garcia nor Emily into their eyes.  
"JJ?" Emily asked concerned. "What's really the matter?"  
"I had sympathy with her. I actually felt sorry. I mean, she lost her mom and a couple of years later her sister."  
"But you couldn't know that Sera was behind all of it. Nobody did." Garcia squeezed her friend's knee but she only nodded. "I guess."  
Emily didn't really know what the case was all about but she could tell it really affected JJ.  
After a few minutes of silence, Garcia got up and went to her kitchen. "Do you guys want something to drink?" she called.  
JJ shook her head. "I take another glass of the wine we had before. It's quiet delicious, so does JJ."  
The blonde looked at her. "I don't want any."  
"Oh yes, you do. You know it after you taste it. Before you didn't had anything..now you have too!" Before JJ could protest, Garcia came back with the wine.  
She poured the wine and all 3 raised their glasses.  
"I am so glad you are back. We missed you around here." Said JJ and Garcia nodded.  
"I missed you too. I definitely have to come more often!"

* * *

**Don't you all want the old times back? I miss Emily! I do like Blake..but after rewatching the 5th and 6th season last week (well and the weeks before..I am not that crazy..but I did had a school-break xD)..I just miss her even more! :D JJ was always one of my favourites..and after the Lauren episode..(and the couple before) Emily is too..:D  
Like I said..totally randomness! But whatever..Hope you liked it..and I wouldn't cry if your comment it ;)**


End file.
